In The Dark
by Lorii67
Summary: AU - Felicity and Oliver have been together practically their whole life. They live in the Glades and try to make a living. A stolen wallet bring Tommy Merlyn into their lives- he comes with a family full of secrets and revelations. Some of those revelations will soon turn Oliver's world upside down. A story about family struggles but love. You don't money to have love.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver Queen was a man with a lot of complexities. It took a special type of person to understand him. He was a man who cared deeply but was not always prone to showing it. At least not to other people. To the people or person, he did care about he was completely different to what someone would describe him as. Oliver Queen a complex type of man. He had lost his family when he was young and he was put into care. Leaving care he joined the army, after a near death experience, he sustained a knee injury and was honorably discharged. He moved back to his home in the Glades and worked several different jobs trying to keep himself afloat as well his gorgeous girlfriend.

Felicity Smoak's father had left her and her mother at the age of 6. Felicity's mother then developed a drinking problem blaming her for her husband's disappearance. One unfortunate night Donna Smoak found herself drunk while driving to go collect Felicity from ballet. Felicity had been 7 when she sat on the steps of her dance studio waiting almost 4 hours for her mother to come and collect her. It had actually been the police who arrived and collected Felicity and explained to the frightened 7-year-old that her mother had gone to heaven. Felicity was then put into care, looking different from everyone else; she wore glasses, wore her hair up in a high ponytail and always wore jean overalls with bright red sneakers. One night a bunch of the other girls had come into her room and had attacked her. She had been screaming for help when a 9-year-old blonde boy walked into her room and pulled the girls off her.

Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen met when they were children in care, they spent their whole time together despite Oliver being a year and half older than her. When Felicity was put in a foster home the children had been separated. It was not until 3 years later when they saw each other again. They had always had each other's backs and always made sure nobody messed with them. Oliver had always had a knack for getting into trouble and starting fights. He had got into a serious altercation with another boy in the care home after he had tripped Felicity who landed on her face with a nasty bruise on her forehead. The fight had been extremely bad where Oliver had almost killed the other boy. He had been so lost in his fury that he had not been able to stop himself. The fight had only come to an end when the staff had pulled Oliver off the boy's limp body. Oliver had been sent to a state penitentiary for juvenile delinquents. He had been sent there for almost 2 years for gross bodily harm. When he got out and returned to the care home where the boy was not present anymore he had almost been 18 which meant that a few more months and he would have to fend for himself.

When he returned to the care home he had been shocked to see Felicity. They had not been allowed to see each other and when Oliver saw Felicity she was 16 almost 17. She had beautiful blonde hair- which he knew she had clearly dyed as hers was light mousey color. He had been left speechless at her beauty, she had obviously gone through puberty and she had been the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. They had easily fallen back with each other, they were best friends, who laughed, argued and talk about each other's past.

Oliver had opened up to Felicity about his time in prison, he had not told her everything, but he told her how he was kept up at night hearing all the screaming and shouting coming from the halls. One night Oliver had kissed Felicity and she ad kissed him back. Despite their age, neither had any experience and found themselves stealing kisses everywhere and anywhere they went. Oliver and Felicity had been each other's first. They had watched a video online and had then tried it. It had been awkward and weird the first time and for Felicity quite a painful experience. However, the more time that went by and the more they practiced, the better they were at it and the better it felt.

When Oliver had turned 18 he was officially kicked out of the care home. He had nowhere to go and the care home had arranged a small studio flat in the Glades for him to stay in. The neighborhood had not been safe and he found himself missing Felicity.

One day Oliver had gone to go and see Felicity at the care home and surprise her, what he had not been prepared to see was another boy kissing her. He had watched from the other side of the road as the boy leaned in and kissed her. He had turned around too quick, too quick to leave that he had not seen her push the boy away. Cooper Seldon. God, he hated Cooper with passion. The boy had always tried to act like he was above everybody. He was extremely clever, just like Felicity and that had always fueled his anger when they would have conversations about things he had no clue about. That night Oliver had gone out, in specific he had gone to get drunk. He had found himself in an old restaurant that some of the kids from school used to go to after school. He had spotted a girl from his class, he had never spoken to this girl before, but she looked like she was easy and he just wanted to forget Felicity. So he had gone and gotten himself drunk and had slept with that girl. Who he had learnt that her name had been Laurel Lance, the girl whose father had been the one to arrest him and send him to prison.

He had regretted his actions, he was extremely mad at himself for cheating on Felicity, he had decided to keep it from her because he did not want to break her heart. The following day Felicity had visited him at his place. She was crying and in bits and had told him how Cooper had kissed her and she had pushed him away. She had apologized endlessly. This made Oliver feel even worse than before. He had then decided that he could not keep this from her. He had told her the truth and she had been devastated and had left him.

Oliver had tried to win her back so many times, but she had always pushed him away and shut him out. Oliver had then found himself getting drunk all the time and sleeping around. He had never known who it was with and what their name was. Oliver had only one rule which even drunk he never knew how he kept it. He had always made sure that he wore protection because the last thing he needed was to get a girl pregnant.

One day Oliver had spotted Felicity with a couple of friends, he had approached her and asked to talk to her. He had explained his side of the story, Felicity had still been angry but when she saw how much he had felt guilty she had decided to forgive him. She told him that despite her forgiveness she could not take him back as she had been accepted to MIT for computer science.

Oliver had wanted to fight for her but knew that she was extremely clever and did not want to hold her back. He had let her walk out of his life and go to MIT, all he had wanted was for her to be happy and have a long and successful life. He was someone who had no drive in life and he was not about to hold her back.

After hearing Felicity's decision Oliver had gone to join the army. Unfortunately, Felicity had been too late in stopping him. She had heard from her friend that Oliver was leaving to go to war, she had taken a cab and had sprinted to the center in hopes of stopping him. She had pictured it in her head, the happy movie moment where she runs after the guy, tells him she loves him, he doesn't leave and they live happily ever after. But it was not a movie, she had been too late and he had already left. She had just got there in time to watch their aircraft leave, with Oliver on it.

After the attack on his camp, Oliver had been honorably discharged from the army and had returned home. He returned home to the Glades in a wheelchair, he had been told to get physiotherapy to which the government only paid for the first few sessions. He had joined the forces, pledged his allegiance and life and in the end they could not even cop the bill.

Oliver had not wanted to do any of the therapy stuff, he wanted to wallow away in his studio apartment, get drunk until one day the drink finally caught up with him. But it had been his blonde friend, his gorgeous, selfless best friend who had not allowed him to go down that path. She had come home to him; she had left college and stood by his side making sure that she was there to push him through all of it. When he had wanted to crumple she picked him up, again and again and again. He had hated that she had given up her life for him, that she had dropped everything moved into his tiny studio and pushed him every day.

The bills had mounted the bills for his knee surgery and therapies had been ridiculous- they were still paying them. Felicity had got a job at Palmer Technologies, she worked as an assistant in the IT department, despite her knowledge and knowing she could out do all of the techs in the department she was never given a chance. She was somebody with no degree, a college dropout- so instead she was forced to work as an assistant, going around with all the techs and taking notes.

It was a solid job- and she had to believe that without an actual degree someday she might be given the chance to prove herself and actually work as a tech. Oliver, on the other hand, had always been in between jobs.

He had worked in restaurants, a mechanic, a coffee shop, an assistant and in a gym. He had done whatever it was that he could to make ends meet, to pay his rent, to pay his hospital bills and to live a somewhat decent luxury life with Felicity.

* * *

Oliver was currently working in a restaurant- Table Salt in Starling City. He had been working there for 6 months- he hated it of course, but it was a job. A few weeks ago a customer had come in who Oliver had served; this man had ended up leaving his wallet behind. The rule was that after a period of time if the owner did not come back to collect their lost item then the person who picked up got to keep it. After 2 weeks where a Mr Thomas Merlyn had not come back for his wallet, Oliver had taken it home. He had not opened the wallet before he got home as he was already running late to catch the bus. When Oliver got home he had opened the wallet. Inside he found riches- riches he would never have a chance to save up for. He had found almost 5.000 dollars in cash, a few credit cards and slips. With that money he had paid off some off his bills- it meant that for the next few months he did not have to worry about the monthly bills that came home. It meant that he could start saving to pay off the next few months after that. He had never been in a situation where he could pay off all his bills at once- with what was left over he had paid his rent in advance for 2 months and had taken Felicity out for a meal.

It was a damn time they spent some quality time together- away from everything, away from their house. He had been feeling good. He had been much happier, who would have thought that his family name Queen finally meant that he had a little -so that he could live like one. He knew to most people in Starling 5.000 dollars was nothing, but to him it was everything.

When Oliver had got to work that morning he had proceeded to do his usual routine of preparing the dining room for service the following night.

"Queen" the manager called him over. Oliver dropped what he was doing and went over to the older man.

"Yes," he answered, his brow furrowed wondering why he had asked him over.

"Do you still have the wallet?" the manager asked.

"What? No… it's been almost a month…"

"So you took it?"

"Yes, James… the period is two weeks, we always take it I don't understand …"

"Mr Merlyn is here wanting his wallet back, he is a loyal customer if we lose him…" James looks over to Merlyn and gestures for the man to come closer.

Oliver looks at the man approaching, he had seen him before in the restaurant- with a different girl each time. He was a man Oliver really disliked. Too rich, too witty and too up himself.

"So, where is my wallet?" Merlyn asked doing up his blazer button.

"I apologise Mr Merlyn…"

"You said you have it? Shall I take my services elsewhere? I think that the next time I have a board meeting I recommended that Italian place… what a shame it would be for Table Salt to lose…."

"No Mr Merlyn, what I am trying to say is that we had it… I have just found out that one of my employees stole it" James looks at Oliver.

It dawns on Oliver what he is saying. He is telling Merlyn that he stole his wallet in order to protect the restaurant.

"I… did not steal it, we have a policy if you do not …"

"I want the police called," Merlyn says quickly.

"What?" Oliver shouts, his blood is boiling and his fists clench.

"Mr Merlyn, it would not be good for business if the police are called- can I suggest free dining and… Mr Queen here hands in his apron" James licks his lips and looks at Oliver.

Oliver shakes his head and takes his apron off but not before putting his hands in and taking whatever cash is in there. He pockets it and throws the apron at James, "No need I quit" he spits out. As turns to leave his anger boils over and he slams his fist into a vase of flowers shattering into a million tiny pieces.

"Oliver" a voice calls after him. Oliver goes into an alleyway and paces back and forth, his anger is a risk of subsiding and his breathing hitches. He places his hands on his head and grits his teeth as he looks at his friend Floyd. Floyd had been in care with him, they had been in the army together and had gotten a job at Table Salt together.

"That was bullshit, and he knows it," Floyd says.

"I lost my job," Oliver says through clenched teeth, kicking a garbage can in fury.

"You know I would have walked out with you man …"

"No, you need the job, don't you dare," Oliver tells his friend.

"Drink after work man, I'm going to flirt with a few rich bitches, make some tips, drinks on me tonight" Floyd pats the man on his arm.

Oliver nods and smiles sadly not saying anything.

* * *

When Oliver gets home, it is almost dark; he had sat in a park thinking for hours. When he finally got up he decided he needed to walk home, he was still angry and all he wanted to do was punch something. He stood outside his door to his studio apartment. He could hear shouting and screaming coming from the other flats and shakes his head. He had wanted to get the hell out of this dump, but here he was. He opened the door and entered, spotting Felicity at the kitchen sink washing up some dishes.

"Hi, you're home early," Felicity says as she looks up at the clock on the wall. She finishes the last of her dishes and dries her hands facing Oliver. She smiles at him and when he does not return it she knows something is wrong. "Baby, are you ok?" she asks walking slowly towards him. Felicity sees his clenched fists and knows all too well that he really wants to punch someone.

"I…" clenching his mouth he walks up to her and wraps his arms around her shoulders drawing her close. Her arm wraps around his waist and her head drops to his chest waiting for him to say something.

When he pulls back he doesn't say anything but just goes to the chair and places his hands on each side. He hunches his back and leans down, shaking the chair violently he slams it to the ground.

"HEY" Felicity shouts "Oliver, stop what has gotten into you?"

"I lost… got fired… I am so sorry Felicity I …" he doesn't even know what to say. "I'm going to go have a few drinks with Floyd- I'll be back later ok," he says as he prepares to the leave.

"OLIVER QUEEN, sit down" she orders pointing to the bed. Oliver looks at her put she merely glares at him. Oliver stomps over to the bed and takes a seat, taking his jacket and shoes off he gets comfortable leaning back against the headboard.

He watches silently as Felicity walks over to the crib, he wonders from all the shouting how his little girl had not woken up. Felicity slowly picks up their sleeping daughter and walks over to him. "Here you go" she whispers gesturing for him to take her.

Oliver shakes his head and makes no move to take her from Felicity. "Oliver" she hisses. He slowly takes his 5-month-old daughter in his arms, her head on his chest, soft snores echoing the now silenced.

Oliver slowly strokes the back of his daughters head, the small blonde hair that graced her head was soft. He closed his eyes feeling all the anger wash away immediately. "She always calms you down" Felicity whispers rubbing soft circles in her daughters back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted" he apologises. Felicity looks at Oliver and moves closer to him pecking his lips.

"I can go back to work" she whispers.

"No, you're still on maternity leave," he tells her.

"I'll make double if I go back"

"No, I will find something else, I love you, both of you and I will fix this," he tells her with confidence.

"I know you will" she whispers. Felicity watches Oliver move their daughter slowly so she is now lying on her back on the bed, he slowly draws circles on her and whispers her name until she wakes up.

"Oliver do you know how long it took me to get her to sleep" Felicity huffs.

"I know, sorry…" he laughs when his daughter opens her blue eyes and yawns. She slowly wakes up tired rubbing her eyes and yawning but soon enough the bundle of energy locks eyes with her father and begins to squeal and giggle.

Oliver laughs and slowly rubs her belly making baby noises causing her to squeal in laughter.

"Blair" Felicity calls grabbing her daughter's attention. She makes a face and the little girl starts laughing. "Peek a boo" Felicity laughs.

Oliver takes his small hands in his and placed kisses on them- with her is truly mesmerized and cannot recall why he was so angry only moments ago. Felicity gets out of the bed and walks over to the kitchen and starts to plate up some pasta she had made. Oliver watches her and his anger slowly begins to rise again. The biggest benefit of working in a restaurant was that he brought home leftovers and anything that they would not be using the next day. For the last 6 months, they had saved a lot of money that would have gone on food. Not only had he lost his job, but it now meant that they would have to go back to grocery shopping.

Oliver was thankful that he had paid his bills in advance for the next few months otherwise they would be in trouble. When Blair babbled his attention went back to her and he started tickling her sides and kissing her. Oliver remembered when he had found out about Blair and how scared he had been, picking her up in his arms gently he walked over to Felicity who had just put the food on the table.

* * *

 _"You're home early" Felicity whispered. When Oliver walked through the door he found her sitting on the floor back against the wall. Since they removed the old carpeting that came with the flat and put a new one on it had been comfortable and they had opted to sit on the floor at times._

 _"I got a job," he said, "just hear me out before you shout." Felicity gets up off the floor and looks at him waiting for him to continue. "I'm going … fishing… I am joining the crew down at the harbor and going fishing for 4 months and…"_

 _"I'm pregnant" she blurts out._

 _Oliver looks at her, his eyes travelling down to her abdomen. "If this is a joke or a sick joke to get me to stay…"_

 _"I'm pregnant" she repeats walking over to the cabinet in their small bathroom she comes out with a white stick with two white lines. Oliver gasps and looks at her stunned by her revelation, he shakes his head and turns around and walks out the door._

 _"Oliver? Oliver…." She calls after him._

"Oliver," Felicity says as his eyes snap to her. He looks at her concerned expression and then looks down at Blair who is also looking up at him with a confused expression. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking" he smiles sadly.

"Of what?"

"When you told me you were pregnant" he admits.

Felicity smiles and takes Blair out of his hands and cradles her to her chest, "I remember" she whispers.

"I cannot imagine my life without her" he kisses the small child.

"Those 20 minutes that you had left, were the longest 20 minutes of my life," she tells him.

"I am so sorry, that is one thing I regret and can never make up for it, walking out" he strokes her cheek slowly.

"Well, we're here now and I love you" she pouts her lips gesturing for him to kiss her which he does immediately.

* * *

The following morning Oliver was sitting with his back against the headboard, Felicity was sleeping next to him and Blair lying in between his legs kicking her feet up and down. Oliver was going through some job adverts he was seeing on the laptop and applying for whatever was available hoping at least one of them would reply to him.

As the day went past Felicity went to the grocery store with Blair leaving Oliver at home to continue his job search. Oliver continued searching for jobs when the doorbell diverted his attention. Oliver stood up quickly and went over to answer the door wondering if Felicity had forgotten the keys. When he opened the door he was shocked to find Thomas Merlyn at his front door.

"Mr Queen"

"Mr Merlyn" Oliver says as the man enters without permission and looks around at the small studio apartment. Despite it being in a bad neighborhood, Felicity and himself had prided themselves in making it stylish.

"I came to ask if you still at least having my wallet, I have a few things in there that I would like back," Merlyn says finally looking at Oliver.

Oliver shakes his head and walks over to the draws going through, he comes back with the wallet and gives it to the dark haired man.

Thomas quickly goes through it hoping to still find a small card with digits printed on it. Finding it he lets out a relieved sigh. "Well, I have notified the police…"

"Please, please do not do that I will pay you back, do whatever you want please just do not get the police involved" Oliver says quickly, he begins to panic- with his record he would surely be arrested. Of course the police would arrest a thug from the Glades, they would not want one of Starling's elite to get robbed.

"And where will you get $5000?" he laughs.

"Mr Merlyn…"

"Tommy, Mr Merlyn is my father"

"Tommy, please I will work it off whatever you want please do not get the police involved" Oliver pleads with him.

The door to the flat opens and Felicity walks through pulling the buggy in and placing it in the corner she slowly picks up Blair turning to face Oliver and Tommy.

"Oh, hi" Felicity says with raised eyebrows.

"Hello" Tommy looks at Felicity, his eyes travelling down to her footwear and slowly up to her face.

"Tommy this is my girlfriend Felicity and our daughter Blair," Oliver says.

"Lovely to meet you Felicity"

"Likewise," she says, she walks over to the bed and places Blair on the bed and strips her off her coat.

Tommy looks at Oliver and tilts his head gesturing to the door. The two men leave and stand outside the apartment.

"Look, I can't go to prison, I can't … I'll do whatever…"

"I need a new bodyguard," Tommy says quickly. "You will work for free until you pay your debt and then I'll pay you."

"Why?"

"Because… despite your stupidity you have a beautiful family, no doubt because of your stupidity, you live here in the worst part of the Glades. Your family deserve better even if you don't" he spits out, handing Oliver his card he walks away.

Oliver walks back inside and Felicity looks at him curiously. "I got a job" he held up the card to show her.

* * *

When Tommy got home he saw his sister and father sitting in front of the television eating popcorn. "Hi," Tommy said taking a seat on the other couch looking at his family.

"Hey," his sister smiles up at him.

"Where you been movie night remember with me and Thea," his father says.

"Sorry got held up" Tommy stands and goes to his room to change, his father follows him worried by his son's expression.

"You ok?"

"I had to go get my wallet the numbers were in there- the worst part of the Glades this man was living there with his girlfriend and baby" he shakes his head. "How did a loser like him get so lucky? A gorgeous little girl and girlfriend" Tommy laughs.

"It will happen for you too soon" Malcolm his father reassures him.

"Anyways I gave him a job, Oliver Queen will be my new bodyguard" Tommy adds taking off his tie.

"Oliver Queen? Can't be" Malcolm says.

"Yes, you know him?"

"No" Malcolm shakes his head.

Leaving his son be Malcolm pulls out his phone and makes a call. "The boy is alive… yes… yes… no, he doesn't know… he doesn't know… Oliver Queen can never know that you are alive and that Thea Merlyn is his sister" Malcolm says closing his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity was lying in bed with Blair she had removed the covers and placed the small baby in the middle. She watched her daughter fiddle with her stuffed toy. Oliver had left for his early morning jog like he did every morning, she had always worried when he went out as the mornings were still dark and she always feared the worst. Felicity tried to picture what her life would be like if she had finished college and was in a better job. Yes, technically she might be earning more money and live in a nicer home but she wouldn't have Oliver or Blair. Maybe she and Oliver would have reconciled but would Blair have happened? She didn't care about their living situation; she loved Oliver and Blair more than anything in the world and could not imagine her life without them. She wondered if she hadn't of left college to help Oliver recuperate where would he be. He had been so hell bent on wasting away his life drinking that he had already accepted his fate. She shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if she stayed at MIT. Would Oliver still be alive? The thought of him not being in her life was unthinkable.

Oliver walked in through the door quietly not wanting to disturb Felicity and Blair. When he turned he saw that his girlfriend and daughter were awake. "Hey," he smiled as he went over to her and planted a kiss on the top of his girls head.

"Hey," Felicity said back as she did her normal routine of pulling Oliver by his shirt to give him a proper kiss. She never gave a reason for why she did it, but Oliver knew it was because she was relieved that he was home safe.

"I'm going to go shower," he tells her as their lips part. With a nod from her he turns to go to the bathroom.

Coming out 10 minutes later Oliver sits on the bed with Blair while using one hand to gently rub circles on her stomach he uses the other to text Tommy Merlyn. Tommy had given him his card and offered him a job, Oliver was going to put his family before his pride and text the man to find out if he was serious about the job. Once he sent the text he put his phone down and picked Blair up. Going to their very small kitchen he sees Felicity who is preparing some breakfast for them

"Has she been feed?" He asks her.

"Yes and I don't know if it is too early I think it is but I was sure she bit me"

"She has no teeth" Oliver points out.

"Well I read that as early as 3 months they start to grow chompers start to appear and then grow at like 6 months but quite sensitive and a little bruised" she tells him as finishes plating some eggs.

"Well I would say maybe it was me but we haven't had sex since you gave birth," Oliver says in an annoyed voice.

Felicity glares at him but doesn't say anything.

"What's with that face? Am I not allowed to want to make love to my girlfriend?"

"I told you I am not ready" she snapped.

"Well a few months before you gave birth we didn't ... so we're coming up close to a year"

"You are being so dramatic, I am not ready Oliver I need you to respect that"

As Blair begins to groan at the raised voices Oliver starts bouncing her up and down. "I just ..."

"Don't Oliver just, please ... I am not ready for crying out loud" she yells causing Blair to start crying. Felicity closes her eyes in regret for shouting, Oliver passes Blair to her, Felicity takes her in her arms and begins to rock her back and forth and apologises for raising her voice.

Oliver goes to the bed pockets his phone and puts his shoes on. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"Out"

"Out where it's not like you have a job" she states.

Oliver clenched his mouth knocking the vase that was on their small draw set and smashing it to pieces. Felicity flinched and Blair starts screaming as the noise frightens her. "Now look what you did" she tries to calm Blair down. "Just go then leave"

"I will maybe I'll find someone who is willing to spread their legs," he says bitterly, walking out he slams the door shut behind him.

Felicity holds Blair closer to her chest and starts crying in sync with her daughter. As Felicity sobs Blair quiets down and looks at her crying mother. Felicity sinks to the floor placing Blair softly on the carpet, the little blonde girl rests her head against her mother's chest and remains quiet as her mother cries.

The moment Oliver walked out the door he regretted everything he did and said.

* * *

Oliver found himself at Big Belly Burger, his best mate Floyd Lawton sat opposite him and waited for the man to tell him why he had a sour look on his face.

"I yelled at Felicity," he says. "I smashed a vase after she said I was jobless, and then I told her I was going to go find a woman who was willing to spread their legs for me."

Floyd looks around making sure nobody was looking in their directions as he stood from his seat and punched Oliver in the shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver growls as he rubs his shoulder.

"For talking to her like that, you know I love her like a sister," he tells the man.

"I know, and don't think I don't regret what I said I can't believe I spoke to her like that, the woman I love, the only woman I have ever loved, the mother of my child" Oliver drops his head on the table. "We have been fighting, way before I even lost my job, we always makeup but we fight a lot I ..."

"You need to go home and talk to her I think there might be a reason why she ... you know"

"She told you?"

"Not me she told Carrie" Floyd says.

"What did she say?"

"Why don't you go ask her besides Carrie didn't say."

"I'm going home," Oliver says as he stands and puts a few bills on the table for his coffee.

When Oliver gets home Felicity isn't there, he hangs his head in shame of what he had done earlier. He sees that she had cleaned up the mess from the vase and put away all the breakfast stuff. He knew where she was. It was the same spot she had always gone to ever since she was younger when she was upset.

* * *

Oliver came to a stop near the lake, the lake was a long stretch, and it was a peaceful place where she always went to clear her head. There was small playground nearby and that was where he found Felicity on the swings with Blair in her lap. As he proceeded to walk towards her and his phone rings, pulling it out of his pocket he sees Merlyn's number and he answers it.

Tommy tells him to get to his place now that he wanted him to start working for him immediately. Oliver put his phone back in his pocket and walks towards Felicity.

"Hey," he says.

Felicity glares at him, she gets up off the swing placing Blair into her buggy.

"Felicity I ..."

"I don't really care you should go to your new job, we need the income," she says spitefully. Oliver who had come to apologise as he regretted what he had said could not help but retaliate to her words.

"Damn it, Felicity, I am trying here and ..." seeing as she is not making any effort to look at him he clenched his mouth again and walks away without a word.

* * *

Oliver arrives at the Merlyn Manor swallowing when he sees just how big the place actually was. Once the guards let him through he enters the manor looking at the sculptures and the architect.

"You must be Mr Queen," a voice says, as Oliver turns to face him. The man who had addressed him walked down the stairs towards him. He was wearing a black suit he was well groomed and came off quite intimating. "Malcolm Merlyn" he holds out his hand when he reaches Oliver.

Oliver takes his hand and shakes it, "Oliver Queen" he says with a forced smile. He really had needed to talk to Felicity before starting his first day at work.

Malcolm examined Oliver closer and it did not go unnoticed. "My son should be with you shortly," Malcolm tells him. Done with scrutinizing Oliver Malcolm turns on his heels and leaves Oliver standing in the lobby as Tommy makes an appearance.

"Oliver" Tommy smiles.

"Mr Merlyn" Oliver replies.

"Tommy please, I'm glad you're here, I would like you to meet John Diggle he is head of security here, he is also my sister's bodyguard and he will teach you all you need to know to be my bodyguard."

Tommy walks him towards Diggle as the two large men shake hands and give each other a small nod. "I will leave you with Diggle, Digg I want him ready for tonight" Tommy pats the older man on the back and then leaves them to it.

"Alright come on," the man says. "Two things you need to learn about being a bodyguard, one you protect your person no matter what and to you make sure you protect them from making stupid decisions."

Oliver listens and really wants to interrupt the man and tell him that clearly those two things are the same- are they not? Oliver decides it's best he not interrupt and continues to walk behind the man and listen to what he is saying.

"You need to learn how to protect him when he arrives at events, believe it or not, paparazzi are actually interested in the Merlyn's" Diggle rolls his eye causing Oliver to snicker. Diggle stops and snaps his head to look at Oliver with raised eyebrows as if daring him to laugh. Oliver closes his mouth and looks down, was he not supposed to laugh?

"I will teach you some techniques on how to shield Tommy when he is out, some techniques on how to disarm someone and what you and shouldn't say to the papz" Diggle resumes walking down the hallway and comes to a stop at a door. When they enter the room Oliver notices the surveillance videos and a shelf where firearms were kept. Oliver was not a stranger to guns when he was in the army he had used guns before and had even taken people's lives.

"This is my brother Andy, Andy," Diggle says as he looks at his brother who's feet are up and indulging in a burger. "Andy" Diggle hisses, as his younger brother rolls his eyes and stands up to greet Oliver.

Once the two men greeted each other Andy and John quickly went to work with teaching Oliver all he needed to know. Once they were done Oliver had changed into a black suit which was waiting for him and he waited in the lobby for Tommy to come down. As part of his job, it meant that Oliver had to be a driver too, something he had not done much of.

When Tommy came down Oliver was told not to address him, he merely opened the door and led Tommy outside to his Rolls Royce. Holding the door open to the vehicle for Tommy to get in Oliver tried to hold his nerves together, once Tommy got in Oliver went to the driver's seat and got in.

He waited patiently for Tommy to tell him where. "Table Salt," he says not looking up from his phone.

Oliver clenches his eyes wanting nothing more than to get the hell out maybe smack Tommy. Was the man playing some sort of sick joke, he wanted him to take him to Table Salt the same place that had fired him for something which was not his fault. "Something wrong?" Tommy asked meeting Oliver's eyes in the mirror.

Oliver said nothing and started driving towards Table Salt.

When they arrived at Table Salt it was quiet and Oliver was grateful. He got out of the car and held the door yet again for Tommy. He stood next to the man as he walked besides him entering Table Salt.

"Hello Mr Merlyn" James the manager greets him with a large smile on his face which quickly drops when he sees Oliver.

"James a table for two please for me and my bodyguard here" Tommy grins as he undoes his blazer button.

"Certainly," James says after some hesitation.

Once they are seated and Tommy had ordered for both of them they sit in silence. "So Oliver, how is your girlfriend and your daughter?" Tommy asks as he takes a sip of his cocktail.

"Good thanks" Oliver replies back in short.

"How does Felicity feel about you working night shifts?"

"Fine."

Tommy senses that something is going on there and decides not to push any further to find out what happened. They eat in silence and Oliver can feel his fellow colleagues looking at him some looks were of envy and some of disgust. Disgust. He didn't really know why they were looking at him in disgust, but he continued with his meal anyways.

When they had finished their meal Oliver and Tommy sat in the car, "Where to next?" Oliver asks hanging his head low when he realised that he should have waited for Tommy to tell him rather than speak.

"Groove," Tommy says with a stern look.

"Groove?" Oliver repeats when he realises where Tommy wants him to take him.

"The strip club Groove do you know it?"

Oliver gives a small nod, he had never been inside, but he knew where it was.

* * *

Once inside, Groove Oliver sees all the dancers some were naked and others were wearing underwear as they danced on the strip poles.

Oliver remained silent as Tommy handed a man some cash and the two men went into a private booth. A girl with long black hair entered the booth and quickly went to work on giving Tommy a lap dance. Oliver stood with his back turned and looked ahead of all the other women giving lap dances to some of Starling's elite.

Suddenly a tall woman with long skinny legs comes towards Oliver, he tries not to react she obviously isn't coming towards him. When the woman with long red hair stops in front of him he automatically feels uncomfortable. The woman places her hands on Oliver's chest and slowly pushes him backwards until his knees hit the edge of the booth and he takes a seat.

Oliver looks up at the red haired she is beautiful. She quickly removes her bra and then straddles Oliver and starts to grind on him. Oliver remains frozen and when she grinds on him he has the sudden urge the need to release. He had been so frustrated for months and here he was, he would be able to get the release. The stripper moved her hands and opened his dress shirt and touches his bare chest. Oliver closes his eyes at her touch, the stripper's hands run through his chest and she brings her bare chest to his face. Her lips ghost near his ear and she whispers, "what do you want to call me Felicity or Blair?" she asks.

Oliver's eyes snap open and he pushes her off him quickly. "What?"

"Your tattoos, so which will it be?" she asks seductively.

Oliver looks at her and he looks around what the hell had he done?

He runs into where Tommy is with a stripper he pulls the stripper of him and then grabs the men by the arm.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Tommy yells but Oliver does not listen and he pulls him outside and throws him inside the car.

"I'm taking you home and then I am going home, I quit, I can't believe I …" Oliver smacks his fists against the steering wheel.

"What you can't believe that you allowed a stripper to rub herself against you, allowed a stripper to get on top of you bare chested" Tommy laughs. Oliver has had enough and he gets out of the car opening the back door and he pulls Tommy out slamming him against the car. "Oh yeah sure attack me because you cheated on your family" Tommy angers him some more.

"Make your own way home" Oliver slams him against the car again as he lets him go and starts walking home.

* * *

Oliver walks through the streets tears spill down his cheeks he cannot believe that he had done that that he had cheated on his family. Yes he and Felicity had been fighting a lot and he was sexual frustrated but he loved her and Blair more than anything else in the whole wide world. They were his world they were the air that he breathed and to know that he had allowed himself a moment of weakness where a naked woman had sat on him and rubbed herself on him. Oliver knew that when he gets home and tells Felicity that he would have lost her, he knew that he would break her heart that he would lose her.

Opening the door to his place he is welcomed with a slap across the face. Oliver looks at Felicity she had been crying, was still crying and she looked angry. Oliver looked round but could not see Blair.

"She's staying with Floyd and Carrie," she tells him.

"Felicity"

"It is all over the internet, Tommy Merlyn and his new bodyguard Oliver Queen get a sexy lap dance" she sobs. "When you said you were going to find someone who was willing to spread their legs I never thought… I knew you just said it to hurt me not to…"

"I am so sorry baby, I promise you she was on top of me for all of the 30 seconds … I pushed her off me baby I promise I would never have …" Oliver closes his eyes.

"I want you out, I want you to leave"

"I'm not going anywhere, I love you and it was a moment of weakness I swear to you…I swear on Blair" she smacks him again.

"Don't you dare swear on her life, don't you dare because if you cared for me for her you would never of let it get that far" she spits out in anger.

"You're right, you're right I am so sorry, so sorry, so, so sorry" Oliver sinks to the ground drawing his knees to his chest and dropping his head to his lap.

Felicity watches him and doesn't know what to say or do, it had been such a long time since she had since him break down like this. Felicity falls to her knees and looks at him trying to find something to say.

"All I have ever wanted was to give you the life you deserve, you and Blair. But look what I gave you a dump in the Glades and pile load of debts I gave you nothing" Oliver pulls his head up and looks at her.

"Yeah you gave me that but you gave me the most precious gift Blair, Oliver you gave me her" she whispers putting her hands in his.

"I love you, Felicity, I … I hate fighting with you, I hate arguing I hate making you cry" he touches her cheek.

"I was so scared that if I … we got intimate with each other that I would lose you" she admits as he head snaps up looking at her in confusion. "I lost you anyway" she cries.

"You haven't lost me, baby, I don't understand"

"Oliver my body it's not the same I have stretch marks and I just don't feel sexy anymore…"

Oliver interrupts her as he kisses. Felicity sits down on the carpeted floor as Oliver pushes her backwards and hovers above her. "You are the sexiest most beautiful person I know" he whispers in between kisses.

"Oliver" she whispers as she pushes him off her softly, "I don't want you to…" she closes her eyes.

"I love you and I love you even more because of those marks because they represent the greatest gift you gave me" he kisses her again.

Felicity moans as his tongue laps hers, her legs quickly wrap around his waist and pulls him closer. "I don't think you deserve this," she says. "You with that stripper" she raises her eyebrow.

Oliver drops his head to her collarbone and takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry" he whispers.

Felicity takes his face in her hands and he meets her eyes dropping his forehead to hers.

"I love you so much" he whispers.

"I love you too."

* * *

The following morning Oliver and Felicity went to go and pick up Blair from Floyd's and Carrie's. Deciding it was a good idea to go and have breakfast at a café in Starling, they took a seat facing each other. Oliver was holding Blair in his arms and bounced her up and down as she babbled away. Oliver watched Felicity she was still mad about last night's events but he knew they would finally get to a point where they would be good again, but it would take time. He had broken down last night and he knew that he needed that because he had been so stressed for some time. Because he was stressed and Felicity was stressed they had been walking on eggshells around each other. Despite kissing and laughing and joking and playing and looking after Blair, one word from either one of them set the other off.

Oliver placed his hand on top of hers and was grateful when she willingly accepted it and squeezed his hand in return. Before Oliver could say anything Tommy Merlyn, Diggle and a young girl with brown hair walked into the café.

"Well, funny meeting you here," Tommy says walking up to their table. Felicity glared at Tommy and did not open her mouth to say anything. "It's nice to see last night's fiascos didn't mess anything up between you two" Tommy smirked.

"Just because you cheated on your fiancée and she left you don't mean Oliver will do anything remotely similar" Felicity banged her fork on the table. "You'd be surprised what the internet has to say about you" Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Felicity" Oliver warns knowing that he still owed the man money and he could ultimately decide whether or not he went to prison.

"Is everything ok?" the brunette young girl asked.

"Fine" Tommy says, "I was just talking to my ex-bodyguard, Oliver I would really like it if you returned, I will ask for a different guard if I plan on going places like last night" Tommy says.

Oliver stares at the man and looks at Felicity she has an unreadable expression on her face, he had known her his whole life and today he did not know what it was that she was thinking. When Blair babbles and throws her head back leaning it against Oliver's chest he knows that he needs to take Merlyn's offer. He needs a job, he needs to pay the man off, he needs to not be in prison, and he needs to provide for his family.

"I'll call you later?" Oliver says to Tommy part of his pride slipping away. When Felicity places her hand on his knee and gives it a tight squeeze he knows that he had done the right thing, despite what she and he thought of the man he needed the job.

"Ok, oh and Oliver I would like you to meet my sister, Thea, Thea this is Oliver and Felicity" Tommy introduces.

Oliver freezes in shock and does not say anything just staring at Tommy and Thea. Felicity quickly takes Blair from his hands as she can see them begin to tremble. Hugging Blair close to her she gives Oliver's knee another squeeze. "Nice to meet you, Thea, Oliver will see you soon Tommy" Felicity replies as the two Merlyn's nod and walks away.

"Oliver" Felicity whispers. "Baby" Felicity leans in trying to get Oliver to meet her eyes.

"Her name is Thea" he whispers back.

"I know."

"I need her" Oliver looks at Felicity and she knows immediately that he wants Blair. Felicity places Blair in his hands and he draws her close looking at her and kisses the top of her nose. Blair for a small infant was always aware when her parents were unhappy. So she sensed immediately that her father was upset so she placed her small hands on his rough stubble face and tries to chew her father's face as she is her teething period.

When they get home the whole ride had been in silence, Felicity put Blair in her crib as she had gone to sleep and pulled Oliver into her lap knowing that he had gone into flashback mode. When he was in flashback mode there was nothing behind his eyes and he went completely into his head. Felicity would just let his head rest on her lap as she stroked his cheek and spoke words of comfort.

"What are the chances?" Oliver says.

* * *

 **I know some of you are probably shocked at what Oliver did but of course it would never get far. For the story I thought it was necessary for Oliver to have some temptation but obvi he wouldn't have done anything.**

 **I think for someone to be together for as long as they have, have a baby and have all these other things going on of course they will feel on top of each other and will take their frustrations out on each other. I thought I would do this early on so from now on we have happy Olicity moments with Blair. Oliciar sounds kind of French heheh.**


End file.
